1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair, and more particularly to a foldable chair which is able to be folded so that the chair is compact in size for transportation and storage.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional baby chair normally is fixed in structure such that whenever the baby chair is stored or transported, the user will have trouble or difficulty trying to place the baby chair in place. To overcome the shortcoming, a collapsible chair is introduced to the market so that the user is able to disassemble the chair to minimize the size when storage or transportation is required. However, the user will still have difficulties trying to assemble every piece of the chair back in position, which requires a lot of manual work and too time consuming. Therefore, an improvement to the existing baby chair is needed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved foldable chair to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair which is able to be folded and unfolded easily when required such that the user can readily accomplish the predetermined objective.
In order to accomplish the objective, the foldable chair has
a pair of front legs, a pair of rear legs each connected to a corresponding one of the pair of front legs by two cross pieces respectively, each cross piece being sandwiched between one front leg and one rear leg, a rectangular frame pivotally provided between the pair of front legs-by means of two first connectors respectively sandwiched between the frame and the pair of front legs and a footrest pivotally arranged in the frame;
a pair of rear legs pivotally connected to a connection plate sandwiched between the pair of rear legs by means of two second connectors,
a seat with multiple protrusions respectively extending out to be received in a corresponding one of cutouts defined in each of cross pieces which are respectively and pivotally connected between the front leg and the rear leg, the seat being pivotal relative to one of the cross pieces and detachable relative to the other cross piece;
a first and a second armrest provided on opposite sides of the seat, each of the first and the second armrest being securely connected to one of the rear leg and one of the cross pieces, wherein the first armrest has a retaining device provided on a side face of the first armrest, the second armrest has a pair of retaining poles extending upward from a side face of the second armrest, each of the retaining poles has a guiding pin extending out to face each other;
a table having two elongated grooves oppositely defined in side faces of the table to correspond to the two guiding pins of the second armrest respectively such that the table is slidable relative to the second armrest when the two guiding pins are received in the elongated grooves and an extension integrally formed on a bottom face of the table to correspond to the retaining device of the first armrest; and
a back pivotally connected between two rear legs by means of two third connectors,
whereby the front legs and the rear legs of the chair are able to pivot after the chair and the table are pivoted away from one side of the chair.